


On Top of The World

by AgentMicoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hypothermia, Love, Philinda - Freeform, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, zephyr one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMicoo/pseuds/AgentMicoo
Summary: Phil and Glenn made their grand escape, to the top of a mountain. Now there goal is to send a signal to their team. Phil needs to see someone very badly before hypothermia kicks in.





	On Top of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know it’s a little short but we need some Philinda in the fandom. So here you go 

The cold.. If there was ever a time Phil actually missed the pleasant fake memories of a tropical island, it was right now. Glenn has been talking for the last 15 minutes about who knows what. It was honestly too cold for him to focus on anything. Glenn was talking, which meant he was alive. That was good enough for him right now.

“Hey Coulson! I ever tell you the time I arrested these terrorists in an underground bunker? Oh man, they were pissed!” Glenn yelled loudly, clearly he wasn’t using his indoor voice still. Phil let out a sigh. Please hurry May he pleaded in his head. His latest Death and hopefully his last had once again… Given him perspective. “Quiet Talbot, we aren’t safe yet. I can contact my team but we are too high in the mountains. We need to get lower before my arm can send out a signal.” Phil tried to explain.

“Ha! Arms can’t send signals out… Dummy.”

The more they walked, the colder it got. He knew their body temperature was dropping. Hypothermia will kick in soon and then their bodies will start to shut down. He knew this. He looked at his arm that had low power. He needed to make sure he didn’t waste any of his resources, he needed to at least get a signal out to the team. 

“This tundra is crazy! Coulson the family jewels aren’t in a happy place right now. And I’m about 2 seconds from taking a nap.” Glenn said with anger, though he wasn’t lying as he fell face first flat in the snow. 

“Come on Glenn the ridge is right there. You’ve got 10 more minutes tops to walk. Get up!” Phil yelled as he pressed a button on his arm and placed his hand on Talbots back. The heat that came off was actually quite crazy, the snow around started to melt but it was draining a lot of power.”Hot damn Coulson!”

“I really didn’t want to use that if we didn’t have to. But that should keep us good until our team finds us, so. Get up and let’s get moving.”

Glenn pointed his finger at Coulson “Now you listen to me, I outrank you. You take orders from Me!”

“Those were your orders Glenn, remember you said to remind you if you forgot?”

“Right.. I knew that, now let’s go.” He motioned as Phil took the lead.

As soon as they resumed their journey to contact the team a giant aircraft flew by. “Zephyr One!” Phil said with a sigh of relief. “So much snow they might not be able to see us.” Phil ran a finger down his arm and pressed a few buttons. “Zephyr One this is Coulson, copy?”

Silence for a few seconds and he prayed he still had enough juice in this thing left.

“Coulson! It’s May, where are you!?”

A triumphant smile leapt across his face. “Right behind you on the ridge that has the most open space. Sending coordinates now… May.. It’s bad up here, hurry.”

Phil shivered and he realized now that the adrenaline was wearing off and the gravity of the situation began kicking in. Glenn has gone quiet and was just taking short deep breaths. Glenn was never quiet. Phil… Felt numb. The next thing he remembered doing was he blinked… he closed his eyes for one second and the next May is in the snow hugging him. Phil let out a little gasp. “M-May?” Phil asked through the shiver. “We got you Coulson, we got you. Talbots onboard already.” May lifted Coulson carefully and did her best to carry him onto the Zephyr. “Daisy?” He asked.

“Fighting that bitch that hurt Elena.” Her words felt like it sliced the air around her tongue but she meant every word of it.

“Her p-powers.”

“One problem at a time, right now we need to get you warm.” Phil walked right by the small med bay they had and went right into the directors cabin, with the help of Melinda, thankfully with a bed and a change of clothes.

“You had me worried.” May said closing the door to their private quarters. Phil was unbelievably cold, had it not have been thanks to his hands feature hypothermia would’ve definitely kicked in. Phil looked up into Mays eyes, the concern from her was endearing, though he wished he didn’t cause that. “I realized now me leaving with Hale was counterproductive. I mean, I found out some interesting things but-“ Phil was cut off when May leaned in for a kiss. It was enough to shut him up and if she was being honest if she never made the move she wasn’t sure Phil would. 

When their lips parted Phil’s jaw dropped and May let out a small chuckle at his dork expression. “What was that for?” He asked, curious and as clueless as a child.

“How many times do you need to die before we let this.” She waved her hands between them “Happen? I’m tired of waiting. I know you’re tired of waiting. So let’s just cut to the chase already, I don’t want you to die Phil.” Her voice was soft and Phil realized he had made her worry one too many times. “You don’t even know the half of it today… But I get it, we agreed to take that step back, but let’s take that step forward now.”

“Good.. Strip.” Mays voice serious and the wording caught Phil completely off guard. “What? That’s a big step.” Phil said between another cold chill coursing through his body, he didn’t feel like he was getting any warmer if he was being honest. “I know you’re trying to play it off but if you get anymore blue you’ll turn into a Kree. You’re soaking from that snow. Now take your clothes off and let me help you for once.”

Slowly Phil had started taking off his button up, his hands were shaking the entire time, and he wished he could blame that in the hypothermia. “Well?” He asked, shirtless and still shivering. “All of your clothing Phil.” May ordered as she started unbuttoning her shirt as well. Phil looked at her confused, though he had a feeling he knew where this was leading. “Body heat, I need to keep you warm.” Though she knew she had much more plans than just warmth.

It wasn’t until Phil undid his belt did he stop for a second. Here May was just standing in front of him in a bra. “Guess I’ll take the lead on this one.” She said as she undid the button on her pants and let them slide down, now this was even more awkward for Phil.

“What are you waiting for? You’re going to freeze to death.” 

“Uhm.. May, oh boy this is a bit awkward.” He stumbled through his wordings like a teen making out with his girlfriend who just got caught by his parents.

May let out a soft sigh, but not out of annoyance, he was too much of a good guy sometimes. “You think I’ve never seen an erection before? This thing is never going to work if you don’t lose the pants… Maybe you need more initiative.” May said as she reached behind her torso to unhook her bra and tossed it to the ground, freeing herself completely from the uncomfortable device.

“The rest don’t come off until yours come off. So freeze and be horny if you have to.” But that was so not the problem, it’s not that he wasn’t aroused, he was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world. It was the lack of noticeable arousal. 

Blame it on the frozen wasteland he spent hours in.

Phil swallowed his shake and undid the button on his pants and let the garment fall free. 

“Stage fright?” May asked, she was obviously kidding of course. “Shut up.” He responded, he knew she wasn’t serious, maybe she was just trying to lighten the mood. Who knew? Phil couldn’t read minds, just signs.

“Let’s see if we can fix that, lay down.” She ordered, and like she told him once everything was off on him, it’d come off on her, and in one swoop motion the rest of her clothing came off and she was on top of Phil pulling him into a deep kiss that yearned for much much more. Phil ran his hands through Mays hair but tried to be as gentle as possible. When Phil broke the kiss he looked deep in her eyes. He wanted to remember this moment, for the rest of his life. She was beauty, she was grace.

Maybe it was the position, but with May on top of him she grew a devilish smile. “Looks like you’re starting to warm up.” 

May had the natural radiance of warmth, but she was right. “If he’s starting to wake up down there let’s see if this helps.” and May starting moving gently back and fourth, in small motions and she was surprised when she heard a small moan. May straddling on top was a sight the frigid man couldn’t get enough of. In a sad modern world, most guys would hate to be on the bottom, to the masculine men of this world it was all about dominance. But sex… It was for love, it was for making love. Besides, he had the worlds best view from here.

He could feel it, he knew Mays plan, and it worked. “Guess I’m not too old to be taking medicine for that.” He chuckled behind a moan as May kept her rhythm. “You just needed a little heat.. And encouragement.” May said as she stopped her motion and repositioned herself. “Ready?” She asked, though she could literally feel from the both of them they were ready.

Phil let out a nod. “You let me do all the work, next time you can take care of me.” May said as she gently reached down to his member and pushed it into her core. The both of them let out louder moans. “God damn why did we wait so long for this?” It was a valid question from Phil. “Shut up, as the kids these days say, let me bang you.” May started moving again and Phil put his hands on her hips and lifted her gently. “I appreciate you wanting to let you do everything, but what kind of gentleman would I be?”

“Phil why don’t you ever liste—- Jesus Christ!” May yelled out as Phil started thrusting. The positioning was a little weird but he was making the best of this situation. “Tell.. Tell me if you need me to go slower.” His voice was still soft and gentle despite this very erotic situation. May had already been used to this position and no longer needed Phil to hold her up, which was beneficial when she grabbed his hands and guided them to her breasts. “God you’re the most beautiful person in the world.” Phil said as he picked up his pace. 

Mays breathing deepened and she felt like she was on the verge. “Who knew such a little guy could get this big.?” May tried to stifle a laugh but lowered herself back on Phil to kiss him while she took over the team effort of the movements. May seemed to have a lot more control than Phil. She was quick, and consistent. And that just made her that much more desirable. Phil could feel he was growing close. He could feel the sensation about to spill over as he felt the constriction below. “May.. I’m, Ah. I’m close.”

“God I’m close.. Together now.”

“Together.”

Phil picked the pace and tried to get in sync with Mays own movement, and within seconds they were in perfect sync. Both of them started gasping through their moans before they turned into screams of pleasure as both of their orgasms hit them both at the same time. Phil felt drained…. May felt full. “May pulled herself up to rest her head on Coulsons chest. “Never leave me, got it?”

“I’ll never leave you again. Any of you.”


End file.
